Splinter Cell: Evolution
by M4GIC OR4NGEZ
Summary: Two operatives, one Third Echelon and one from the UK's RAZOR program must put both differences, opinions and experience aside as they race to prevent a plot that could destabilise the western world entirely and destroy society as they know it. OC's in the Splinter Cell universe. Rated M to be safe. Excuse mistakes as I need a beta.


**Splinter Cell: Evolution**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey. **

**I started playing Conviction less than a week ago but the Co-op between Archer and Kestrel really caught my eye and I wanted to write a fic about another pair of Splinter Cell's that had more character development and more plot. I put a lot of thought into making them convincing but I enjoyed writing this and I look forward to seeing your feedback.**

_**London, MI6 HQ, 2134 hours**_

The man sat at the table, papers sprawled all over the smooth wooden desk in front of him as he leaned against the table. After a few seconds, he snatched up a file and began to read through it again, red classified stamps on every page of the paper, greasy from his sweat. After another 5 minutes deliberation, he grabbed the handset from his desk and made the call.

"Hello?" Came an utterly emotionless reply from the other end – the voice seemed to be almost uncaring about what the man had to say. It was female and human, but a dull monotone that seemed unfocused.

"I have a candidate – initiate R.A.Z.O.R and bring the following person to me. Notify the yanks – they authorised this but I'm certain they'll want a peak at what we're doing. Sending details now." He continued, almost slipping into enthusiastic babble as he tapped away at a computer in the corner of the room, sending crucial information to his superior and setting the wheels of a U.K Splinter Cell program in motion.

"Data Received. I hope you know what you're doing." The woman continued with a hint of scepticism in her voice.

"Yes boss." The man said before shutting the computer down, shoving the files into a bin and checking out. He smiled as he stepped out into the cold of the winter night…

_**One Year Later – MI6 field station, Gibraltar.**_

"Phantom."

"Sir."

Two men were sitting at a table in a dimly lit room, one dressed in a simple suit, the other in far more interesting attire.

"I have to ask – what's my assignment." The second man said. He was wearing a dark grey combat suit with Kevlar weave and hardened shoulder, knee and groin pads. A belt that both curled around his muscular body and over his shoulder had a variety of grenades, ammunition and gadgets, almost threatening to fall off due to the sheer number of objects clipped on. A long cylinder lens covered his right eye, two smaller versions forming a triangular pattern over his face. Straps held this in place, an eerie blue glow emanating from the eyepiece, lighting up the table. This was Phantom.

"You're going to be working with your American counterpart – from some agency known as Third Echelon, a fancier, better funded version of M.I.6. As the first member of the UK's R.A.Z.O.R program, they want to make sure you won't cock up whilst in the field. In other words, they want you to run a live fire killing house right here." The man in the suit said. He was known as Overseer.

"Is this a piss take?" Phantom sighed, his wiry frame straightening up.

"No. You know what the program means right?" Overseer continued.

"What? Reconnaissance, Assassination and Sabotage Operatives?"

"Exactly. R.A.Z.O.R demanded the best and you're the one we chose. Don't disappoint."

_**Across the base**_

"So let me get this straight – you want me to do a fucking _exercise?_ I'm a Splinter Cell, not some SF dick." Granite said. He was a short, stocky man dressed in E3 Eclipse.

"Granite, it's in the UK's best interests we babysith the new guy so he can go and get his ass kicked on the job later. Put up with this – Third Echelon can't afford to lose face with this. The world's greatest intelligence agency backing out on such a small matter… can you imagine the fallout? Besides, we invested time in this U.K guy so we want to see the fruits of our endeavours – he could prove a useful ally." His handler replied.

"Fine. But if this goes down the shithole, I want it guaranteed I'll get no blame." Granite said, pointing an accusational finger at his handler.

"Done. You do want to meet the guy though right?"

With a heavy sigh, Granite got to his feet and began to walk through the facility, people looking at his strange choice of attire and thinking nothing of it. Finally, he strolled into a small room with two weapons tables and another man in a combat suit.

"Hey." The other guy said before offering a hand.

_Rip-off_

**And there was chapter 1… Don't forget to leave a quick review**


End file.
